


Burnt

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [26]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Hindsight always is 20/20 - wasn't that how the saying went?
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234355
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> @swilmarillion asked for 00q + "I can't believe we are going to the A&E on Christmas Eve"

_Burnt_

Hindsight always is 20/20 - wasn't that how the saying went? Q actually wasn't that sure: he had never been a fan of sayings, there was something about those prepackaged sentences that had never appealed to him - too sterile, too impersonal; too... he couldn't really put it into words, he just knew that saying them made him feel as if he was coming straight out of some kind of society-stereotyping commercial.

That obviously didn't mean they weren't accurate, otherwise they wouldn't have gotten as entrenched as they were in everyday language.

Q just didn't like to use them. 

Talking about hindsight, it was absolutely true that he could have easily prevented James from almost electrocuting himself "I can't believe we are going to A&E on Christmas Eve - all because you don't know basic safety rules when dealing with electricity" the man was a Double-Oh, he was literally authorized and encouraged to kill people on the job and MI6 often looked the other way if it happened off the job as well.

Considered that responsibility, it simply was mind boggling that James couldn't be trusted to drape a string of fairly lights on a tree without almost killing himself and setting the flat on fire as well - Q's brain refused to accept it even as he huffed and pushed down hard on the accelerator, absentmindedly taking note of any speed cameras that might have taken a picture of the licence plate. Or maybe he could just not give a shit and let all the speeding tickets flock to James - not that the other man would pay them but still, at least he would be mildly inconvenienced.

"I told you there is no need to go to the A&E, I'm fine"

Diplomatically, Q elected to ignore that comment: who would have avoided going to the A&E with the kind of burn that James was currently sporting? It wasn't a genuine question, Q knew exactly the answer: any other Double-Oh would have reacted the same way as his lover "Why the hell did you try and change the bulb while the lights were still connected?" It was like... like turning an engine on with one's hand buried in its innards - not that James knew anything about that: his expertise lay in destroying cars, not repairing them.

Hot wiring probably was the only bit of cables handling the other man could do and had learnt how to do it merely because it was the kind of skill that would save his ass out in the field.

"I thought it wouldn't be too bad"

"Couldn't you have asked?"

"Yes" James shrugged "It just hadn't come to mind at the moment" and, to be quite honest at least with himself, he had wanted to do something nice for his partner and setting up the fairy lights without disturbing Q while the other took care of some little odd jobs for MI6; he had wanted to show his partner that he could do something nice - that he could be an ordinary boyfriend for a day. 

It rankled that he had managed to fuck up.

It hurt way more than the electrical burn on his fingers.

"Of course it didn't" Q mumbled, taking the ticket before pulling into the parking lot of the hospital "Come on, let's get your hand checked"

"It's not that bad, really"

"For my peace of mind, I would like to hear a doctor say that"

James pursed his lips but he followed Q anyway, even if he knew that the only thing the doctor was going to do would be to give him some kind of cream for the burns and call it a day "I didn't mean to"

"To hurt yourself? That's comforting"

"To ruin Christmas"

"Oh, James" Q stopped in his tracks and turned around, hands going to the other's face to cradle it, tilting it down to ensure that the other man looked into his eyes "You didn't ruin Christmas, okay? I'm sorry for having been short with you, I just.. worry when you get hurt"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Q murmured, leaning up and kissing him "Let's go now: the sooner we get this done with, the sooner we can go back home"


End file.
